An example of such article transport facilities is described in JP Publication of Application No. 2008-214074 (Patent Document 1). In the article transport facility of Patent Document 1, an article transport vehicle (vehicle 3) travels along rails with the article transport vehicle suspended from the rails (guide rails 8) which are in turn suspended from and supported by the ceiling.
And the article transport facility of Patent Document 1 includes, as its storage, storage racks 2 and an article holding rack 1. The storage racks 2 are suspended from and supported by the ceiling and so located to be adjacent to the rails. The article holding rack 1 is installed on the floor and so located to be adjacent to the rails. The article holding rack 1 has storage locations so arranged that a plurality of storage locations are located one above another along the vertical direction.